Nuestro Secreto
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un libro puede ocultar enseñanzas y barbaridades, sobre todo cuando este representa en carne viva los sueños y secretos mas profundos de las personas. Una pequeña bruja se encarga de eso, Videl. ¿Podrá encontrar a su próxima victima? ¿Podrán mantener el secreto de esas paginas viejas oculto para toda la eternidad? ¿Esa locura... terminara? reto 'Butoden No fanfiction II'


_Fanfic reto_

_Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece, este fic fue hechos sin ánimos de ofender, de lucro, o cualquier tipo de discriminación. muchas gracias._

* * *

_Nuestro secreto_

Cuenta un libro ubicado en las entrañas del infierno cubierto por las cataratas de lava de caramelo, encerrado con una gruesa cadena del metal más puro y fuerte de aquel lugar, escondía en su interior un secreto místico y que podía hechizar a cualquier persona que lo leyera; los endulzaba como la miel tibia y los seducía entre sus palabras, ellos olvidaban respirar y a la larga olvidaban vivir.

Nunca se había perturbado la paz de ese santuario, que escondía el libro entre sus profundas escrituras, con un trazo delgado y en prosa, en un idioma irreconocible y en su lenguaje muerto, escondía la última aventura de un joven niño de cabellos violetas y mirada cristalizada. ¿Algún día alguien querrá saber que escondían esos párrafos enigmáticos y seductores en su interior? Los muertos los repelían ignorantes y los vivos excluidos por su vanidad, pocos lectores sabios habían podido llegar hasta esas penumbras; pero jamás volvían con vida.

Aunque, una vez cada miles de años ese libro viajaba al mundo de los vivos para ser leído por un mortal desafortunado. ¿O quizás no es tan desafortunado? Entre esos peligrosos versos, cuenta esta historia. Profunda, recelada, seductora, grotesca y enfermiza historia:

"En un misterioso país, donde reina la hambruna y la inhumanidad. Una reina en sus celos gobierna, dirigía aquel estrepitoso lugar. Joven e inexperta, gobierna a mano de hierro esa monarquía envuelta en _despotismo_*.

—_Quiero diversión_— Susurró una mujer de cabellos en dos coletas negros, ojos celestes de zorro, ágiles y astutos divagaban en la habitación del niño. Tenia un vestido negro con un sombrero y botas del mismo color, medias cortas que llegaban hasta las rodillas eran rosas con rayas blancas. tenia una varita negra y guantes sin dedos del mismo color— Llenare el sombrero a Gohan de murciélagos… no… ¿Discutir con la señora? No… ¿Entrenar…? No…

El niño pequeño de ojos de cristal miró a la mujer que estaba recostada sobre su armario de juguetes— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, con sólo quince años estaba fascinado con la manera elegante en la que la mujer divagaba a la nada— ¿Eres una bruja? Tienes peinado de bruja.

Ella le prestó atención en la última frase— ¿Una bruja? —Repitió, una idea fugaz surcó su cabeza— Soy algo mucho mejor que eso: Una linda y dulce hada.

— ¿De verdad?—

Ella rió, con el tiempo su mente había olvidado que los niños y algunos adolescentes eran capaces de sentir su presencia diabólica— Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría? De hecho, vine a llevarte a un país mágico y divertido. Pero será un secreto, ¿Bien?

El niño la miró por la inocencia del pequeño. Bajó la mirada curiosa, ella saltó del armario y abrió la puerta murmurando palabras inentendibles moviendo su mano al son de estas. De la puerta dejaba ver una caída infinitamente oscura—Asómate.

—Yo no veo nada— Dijo él.

—Debes asomarte…. Un poco más, a los secretos les gusta estar muy escondidos en las profundidades… — El niño inocentemente se acercó a la puerta, el 'hada' lo empujó dentro, mientras este chillaba ella reía al son de sus gritos de ayuda— Creo que tendré con que entretenerme por unas horas, o minutos, veremos que tal.

La mujer saltó dentro cerrando la puerta, rió mientras caía a la misma velocidad, apurándose. Cuando ambos cayeron en el césped de golosina de aquel país maravilloso y único.

El niño se vio envuelto en un aroma acaramelado y lo hechizaba de manera sutil, él suspiró, las coas coloridas y llamativas que observaba parecían sacadas de un libro para colorear de niños pequeños con muchos crayones brillosos.

—Bienvenido —Murmuró un hombre de gabardina azul y sombrero de copa celeste, hizo un ademan y una reverencia elegante. Sus pies parecían rozar el suelo— Son las tres de la mañana, hora del té— Comentó mirando su reloj de bolsillo plateado atado por una cadena del mismo color— ¿Has venido para el té, pequeño? Videl, tuviste que haberme avisado. No hay suficiente azúcar para el niño.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó el niño, peluches gigantes viajaban y gruñían por el horizonte.

—Lo siento, Gohan, pero de hacerlo no sería… —Hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar hacia el interlocutor— Divertido, ¡ja! Ven niño, sígueme.

El niño la siguió, pasaron al lado de Gohan. Ignoraron entre ambos al hombre que se convirtió en bruma azucarada al ser ignorado.

Caminaron con resignación por aquellos senderos de piedras de gominolas* y avanzaron hasta que llegaron a una cueva repleta de helado y decorada con luces brillantes. Ellos entraron saltando, hasta que el interior se tornó oscuro y sombrío.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, Videl? —Preguntó el pequeño Trunks.

—Qué país tan distorsionado— Comentó la mujer, apoyó su mano en la cabeza del niño y sugirió:

— Cuidado con la lava.

El niño observaba las gotas hirvientes que caían del techo y se filtraban por las paredes— No parece lava… huele a dulce.

—Es caramelo derretido, hirviendo —Explicó— Si deseas probar… hazlo, pero morirás. Una dulce muerte; suena hermoso ciertamente.

El niño comenzó a caminar cada vez más confuso y somnoliento, un mundo de puertas completamente diferentes se abrió frente a ellos, iluminado en distintas tonalidades de colores distorsionados y la bruma deformaba casi totalmente la figura ancha frente a ellos.

— ¿Quién vive? —Preguntó la figura.

—Videl y el acompañante —Comentó Videl— vinimos a cruzar la puerta. ¿No nos dirás que no, verdad?

Esa figura se enderezó completamente y se manifestó al delante de una mesa de piedra, una mujer estaba sobre la piedra retorciéndose dando señales de vida. El levantó una gran hacha —Mato el hambre, con cereales y sangre— Dejó caer la gran herramienta sobre el brazo de la mujer, arrancándolo, lo exprimió mientras ella gritaba en su pura agonía.

Dejó derramándose la sangre tibia sobre los platos decorados con tonos verdes.

Videl se acercó y tomo dos con cuidado, uno se lo ofreció al pequeño mientras engullía el segundo completo de un solo sorbo. El niño contempló asustado y rechazó la invitación—Eh… que niños tan maleducados, ¿No, Broly? —Preguntó la mujer mirando hacia el hombre que engullía a la mujer extremidad por extremidad la carne viva y jugosa. Sanguinolenta— Mataste a la señora… ¡con esa señora discutía, pedazo de bestia desconsiderada!

—La mujer se llama Milk, vive, pero no sabe cómo su nombre —Aseguró Broly— Si no fuera porque una gaza cubre su boca, este lugar estallaría por el ruido… —Se alejó del vientre de la mujer y se acercó al cuello— Bien podría comerme sus cuerdas vocales, sería medicina.

Videl rió— Que tonto eres… ¿Sabes que puerta lleva a los dulces terrenos?

Trunks observó al hombre con más detenimiento cuando este se acercó. Unas ojeras pronunciadas oscuras y esos artículos de oro brillantes, su pelo negro que las luces lo cambiaban de color, Azul o amarillo. La sangre escurría de su boca hasta el pecho, y las manos con largas uñas tenían trozos palpitantes de carne tibia. La mujer seguía gimiendo de agonía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, rogaba porque alguna entidad superior la salvara de aquel terrible monstruo comedor de carne humana.

—Detrás de la puerta negra— señala con sus largas uñas— colecciono gente muerta.

Trunks se asombró por la pacífica y cínica voz del hombre, parecía tranquilo— ¿Gente… muerta? —

Ella miró por un momento la puerta y camino hacia el lado contrario, deteniéndose en una puerta carmesí— Esta debe llevar hacia allí.

— ¿Hacia dónde?—Preguntó el niño enojándose poco a poco, lo estaban ignorando.

— ¿No es la de cristal? —preguntó Broly con una sonrisa tramposa.

Ella frunció el ceño —No seas tonto, esa lo matará, no quiero que muera— se cruzó de brazos— No pensé que serias tan piadoso con la señora, ¿la mataste? ¡Que cruel eres! —Dio un pequeño brinco y gruño— ¿¡Sabes donde esta Gohan!?

El niño se sobresaltó— ¿¡eh!? ¿El del sombrero?—

Broly guardo silencio, con un _semblante_* serio e inexpresivo—Iremos por esta —arrastró al muchacho por los charcos de sangre tibia, él se retorcía bajo su agarre y la mujer encadenada en la mesa los seguía con sus ojos opacos. Inerte— Sigue viva, Broly.

—Así es más divertido —Se despidió— Y aún no he terminado.

_[…]_

La mujer y el niño traspasaron la puerta carmesí, esta los condujo hasta un pantano con sauces llorones e insectos molestos, el sendero de piedra los guiaba por esa travesía vulgar.

—Que pérdida de tiempo —Comento Videl— ¿Por qué esta tan lejos? Ese Gohan… Nunca cumple sus promesas como debería de hacerlo… Quisiera dormir en el chocolate caliente.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que realmente… —El menor caminaba con las manos detrás de su nuca, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa caminata sin fin—eres una niña bastante tonta.

— ¡Yo no soy una niña tonta! —Gritó— Si lo fuera, esa señora me hubiera dicho algo así.

—Tonta —Repitió— Si tenía la boca vendada. No me digas que además de tonta… eres ciega.

— ¡Oye, niño! —Se giró violentamente y frunció el ceño convirtiendo sus manos en puños— ¡Tú eres un niñato malcriado, Trunks! ¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer es guardar silencio y seguirme!

—No soy un niño —Contesto encarándola— ¡Por todo lo salado del mundo, que tengo quince años!

Videl se quedó un momento repasando todo en su cabeza, y rio sarcástica— Eso no es posible, digo, ¿qué niño de quince años tiene un armario de juguetes? ¡Con juguetes adentro!

—Eso no te importa —Contestó— ¿¡Y qué onda contigo!? ¿¡Pensaste que crearía que eres un hada vestida de esos colores tan extraños y sin alas!?

Videl se cruzó de brazos y hizo una mueca de asco—No todas las hadas tienes alas, algunas somos brujas y no tenemos alas— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la que estaban recorriendo.

— ¡Oye, no me dejes solo! —Gritó.

—_Trunks… hijo… Trunks…—_

— ¿Mamá… mamá? —Pregunto al aire— ¿Dónde estás?

El niño se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando con insistencia hacia las penumbras del pantano, los árboles se fusionaba con el oscuro cielo. La voz se escuchaba cada vez más ansiosa por la respuesta. El gritó intentando ser oído, pero la voz continuaba gritando sordamente. Él estaba tan distraído que una planta de rosas blancas comenzaron a enredarse entre su pierna, presionando. Se retorcían ocasionando heridas pequeñas y _punzantes_*; Lo sobresaltó el dolor, cayó al suelo.

Otras raíces comenzaron a acercarse a él, el sonido del lodo siendo arrastrado era perturbador para el muchacho que intentó alegarlas con las manos, no consiguió más que heridas en estas. Con las opciones acabándose, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó apresurado, comenzando a correr hacia donde la bruja se había ido.

— ¡Eh, chica! ¡Mujer! —Intento llamarla, pero las rosas eran rápidas, casi lo alcanzaban— ¡Bruja, eh! ¡Mujer! ¡Tu…Videl!

Comenzó atravesarlas hermosas y grandes rosas blancas con espinas, se iban tiñendo con pequeñas motas de sangre a su paso. Las ramas de los arboles iban descendiendo poco a poco hasta rozarle la cabeza al niño, creando pequeñas heridas sobre su cabeza.

—_Eh… ¿Así que has llegado aquí? —La voz desconocida se escuchaba como un eco en la cabeza del joven— ¿Querrás volver allí? ¿A tu hogar?_

El niño intentaba correr con todas sus fuerzas por el camino de piedra. En ese momento, el chico era para la vida sólo un cruel chiste que estorbaba en esa comedia. Con el sudor en la frente, se deslizó por entre las piedras cayéndose de manera violenta contra esas lozas grandes.

Su vista se nubló al escuchar el impacto de un objeto pesado, su cerebro rebotó dentro de su cabeza. Y dentro de su nariz, una pequeña e insignificante vena había colapsado por la presión del cartílago y el tabique. La sangre se derramo de apoco por su nariz.

_[…]_

—Despierta —Ordeno Videl— No puedo creer que hallas podido quedarte atrás y perderte, por Kami, ¡el camino es recto! ¡Completamente recto!

Trunks abrió los ojos despacio, se retorció

En el asiento — ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?—

Gohan se revolvió entre su asiento— ¿Listo para el té? —Deslizo una taza con té sobre la mesa— ¿Un terrón o dos terrones?

El niño se fue ubicando poco a poco, despacio — ¡Eh, Videl! ¿Por qué no volviste a salvarme, tonta? —Agredió arrojando la taza al suelo— ¡Te estuve gritando y tú no hacías nada! ¡Tonta, Videl eres una tonta!

—Justamente por eso— Golpeo la taza contra la mesa— ¡Eres un mocoso mimado bastante molesto, igual a la señora! ¡Solo gritas, gritas, te quejas y gritas!

El chico chásquelo la lengua y miro fijamente al Gohan— ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi casa?

El muchacho estaba cabizbajo, volteo a verlo — ¿A tu casa? —Pregunto confundido— ¿Quieres volver? Pero si… este país se creó a base de tus sueños, Lo que tú deseas, tus anhelos, tus sueños; esto es la materialización de tus secretos más profundos y retorcidos.

Trunks miro alrededor. Luciérnagas de colores brillantes que sobrevolaban despacio, un río de azúcar, piedras de galletas, nubes de crema, conejos de masa pan, personas hechas de dulces de maíz, _calaveritas de azúcar_*, todo era de golosinas; Era un mundo hecho completamente y enteramente de dulces que tenían un aroma empalagosos.

Un pequeño conejo de masa pan se paró sobre su pie, rápidamente él lo patio lejos e hizo una mueca de asco—La verdad, _odio a los animales_* —Pateo al pobre animal, que al caer, se partió en dos— Quiero volver.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a tu madre y volviste cuando ella te llamaba? —Interrogo Videl aun con el ceño fruncido— Que tercos son los humanos, dale su deseo y que se marche.

— ¿Un deseo?—Interrogo Gohan— ¿Por qué debo darle un deseo? Vino aquí en son de ignorancia, en un viaje de aprendizaje y luego de despertar al pantano y matar a un pobre e inocente conejito; ¿Sigues pensando que debo cumplirte un deseo? —La mujer lo miraba cada vez más enojada, el suspiro frustrado y la miro en silencio. El semblante de la mujer no cambia, ideo otra opción—Videl, por favor, no.

— ¡Te he dicho que cumplas el deseo! —Exigió— ¡No escucho el sonido de deseos cumplidos! ¿Acaso tu si?

El hombre suspiro, saco su bonete de tisú y se lo puso a Trunks en la cabeza, este estaba devorando los conejos uno a uno— Bien, deja de comértelos y piensa muy bien tu deseo, ¿de acuerdo?

Trunks arrojo los conejos hacia atrás y apoyo su pie en el suelo quedando en posición vertical — ¿¡Y volveré a casa!?—

—Si —Contesto Gohan rápidamente.

—No— contradijo Videl a la misma velocidad que Gohan había hablado.

Un leve intercambio de miradas los puso de acuerdo y arquearon una ceja— ¿Tal vez?

Trunks suspiro— No sé qué hacer… ¿Todos mis secretos los saben ustedes?

Videl lo miro con mala cara—Pide tu estúpido deseo y lárgate —

—Oh… de acuerdo —Susurro, levanto sus manos en alto y grito a los cuatro puntos cardinales para que todos oyeran su voz— ¡Deseo…Deseo volver a mi hogar!

El sonido del viento arrastrando hojas de _papel crepe_* que revoloteaban alrededor del joven de cabellos violetas, él estaba confundido, como todo lo que allí habita o coexiste en armonía con los seres vivos. Las luces comenzaron a brillar en una intensidad que traspasaba el parpado de los ojos.

Terremotos azotaban el suelo con violencia, el suelo gritaba en forma de erupciones de volcanes, las nubes caían al suelo como una masa cruda y pesada, las aves intentaban volar por los cielos, pero sucumbían cuando las nubes las aplastaban destrozándolas.

Los animales de peluche y las calaveritas de azúcar corrían ciegos por los prados de _plastilina_* hasta que la lava de caramelo los calcinaba como ácido derritiéndolos en vida. El sombrerero se sentó tranquilamente a leer un libro mientras tomaba los últimos sorbos de té, Videl miraba la destrucción con un semblante culpable; El menor incapaz de moverse, era obligado a apreciar lo que su deseo había provocado.

'_Destrucción y muerte'_

_[…]_

Él estaba recostado sobre una superficie suave y cómoda. Un colchón duro y con sabanas suaves, nada hecho de materiales costosos. Simplemente era una cama de clase promedio. Se retorció en el lugar y abrió los ojos poco a poco restregándolos con su ante brazo.

— ¿Eh…? —Susurro mirando a su alrededor— Estoy en… casa… que lindo.

Se sentó en la cama despacio, estaba adolorido, tomo una bocanada de aire y miro hacia el armario de juguetes. Videl estaba sentada sobre el con una sonrisa— ¿Videl? —Pregunto.

—Son las tres de la mañana, hora de tomar el té— Informo— Lo que has visto será un secreto, tu secreto, mi secreto.

Él estaba confundido— No lo creo, estás loca y eres tonta —Insulto— No podrías guardar nunca algo así, además, ¿sabes algo? Te odio pro sacarme de aquí.

—Tú fuiste el que quiso ir, ya no llores por el pasado que no se puede cambiar —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿Tu secreto, mi secreto?

— ¿Qué cosas dices, loquita? —

— ¿¡Tu secreto, mi secreto!? —Repitió con una notoria avena en la frente.

Él se tapó con las sabanas y susurro — ¿nuestro secreto?—

Ella sonrió fascinada, se había divertido y había conseguido cumplir el desafío que Gohan le había impuesto: "Haz algo que me sorprenda, trae a un humano; te enseñare de mi infinita sabiduría y me satisface el resultado"

Ella aplaudió feliz y se acercó a Trunks —Niñato, jamás saldrás de aquí.

— ¿Qué…? —

—Tu vida será un libro, solo vivirás cuando la gente relea tus venturas —Suspiro— Vivirás un cruel chiste toda la eternidad, como la locura, de una página a otra página, otra página que leerán.

— ¿¡Qué!? —

— ¿recuerdas el libro que leíste esa tarde? —Trunks se asustaba poco a poco— ¿Esa historia con la última página rota?

—Eh… no, no la recuerdo —Mintió el niño, sentía como su realidad de iba distorsionando— Yo… no quiero vivir en un libro.

—Eso no es lo peor de todo… —Susurro, eligió cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría, puesto que no las repetiría de nuevo— Esto es como la locura, siempre tiene sed de más y no tiene cura. De todas formas, cuando terminen de leer el libro tu podrás salir de…"

La última página arrancada evitaba que la persona terminé de leer, y sentenciaba a el olvido eterno al joven de ojos de cristal. El libro se cerró fuertemente y decencia a las cavernas del infierno hasta el palacio donde se ubicaba. Las cadenas lo envolvieron y solo dejaron ver el titulo escrito en oro. Millones de relatos escondía, pero solo uno era dan alucinante como este. Las letras brillaron y dejaron impreso el titulo para toda la vida, con dos simples e imponentes palabras:

_"Nuestro secreto"_

**Fin**

* * *

Glosario:

_(…)_**Odio a los animales:** Referencia a la película "**_Bio-Broly_**" en la que Trunks es atacado por un perro y Goten sumisa al animal. El deja claro en una frase _"(…) Ay… la verdad no me gustan los animales Goten. Como tú eres de campo (…)"_ No recuerdo exactamente la frase, pero en resumen latino seria esto.

**Calaveritas de azúcar**: Tienen su origen en el 'tzompantli' (práctica entre los antiguos mesoamericanos de decapitar a las víctimas de los sacrificios humanos y conservar sus cráneos), altar utilizado por las culturas mesoamericanas [Información de Internet, estriada de distintas fuentes] El uso de estos es una de las tradiciones mexicanas.

**Despotismo:** Abuso de poder o fuerza en el trato con las demás personas.

**Gominola:** Las pastillas de goma. Son caramelos masticables muy dulces, elaborados a partir de gelatinas a las que se les añaden edulcorantes, saborizantes y colorantes alimentarios. También llamados "gomitas".

**Papel crepe:** papel de colores llamativos que al contacto con el agua tiñe.

**Plastilina**: Masa para modelar re utilizable.

**Punzantes:** Herida ocasionada por algún objeto con unta afilada o puntiagudo. O que pincha, por lo general duele.

**Semblante:** Cara o rostro humano, especialmente cuando expresa –o no- algún sentimiento.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Fanfic para el concurso 'Butoden No fanfiction II' De la página 'Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball'.

Gracias por dejarme participar y a la persona que me dio el personaje y el título, espero que sepas que he tenido que exprimir mi cerebro para poder lograr esta historia tan extraña y distorsionada.

Posdata: Feliz día del amigo, que aquí es el 20/7, también, día de la entrega de este fics.

º3º Besos


End file.
